


Confusion With A Side Of Caffeine

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, They're a mess, a whole lot of confusion with a little bit of coffee, barista minghao, but they pull their shit together at the end, he helps move things along, he likes to mess with jeonghan, thank lord for hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: Basically Jeonghan's a little too intimidated to ask the new barista at his regular cafe (who keeps messing up his name on the cup) out but he's best friends with Soonyoung so that doesn't last very long.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Confusion With A Side Of Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission omg❗❗❗ Thank you ale for making me write this and also willing to be my first customer.

"Who's Yoo Jeongyeon?", Soonyoung's voice interrupted Jeonghan's train of thought, making the elder look away from his laptop and at his dongsaeng who seemed more interested in Jeonghan's cup of coffee than in studying to pass his midterms.

He reached for the cup to read the name scrawled across the side. "Is that what he wrote? The bar is getting lower for him, huh?", Jeonghan mused.

"Who's  _ he _ ?", Soonyoung asked, curious. Jeonghan shrugged, "A new barista at the place Jisoo runs, he's made a habit of messing with my name on the cup." "Why? Did something happen?" Jeonghan thought for a while before shaking his head, "Not that I remember." "And you just never asked him why?", Soonyoung questioned.

"No, he never really looks like he's in the mood to talk.", Jeonghan replied before turning his attention back to his laptop. Soonyoung laughed, surprised by the revelation, "Oh?  _ The  _ Yoon Jeonghan??? scared to approach someone??? That's rare." Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "I'm not  _ scared _ , I just don't want to bother him over something so small."

"Excuses~ he clearly wants your attention if he's intentionally messing up your name every time. Don't leave the guy hanging hyung", Soonyoung teased. "Don't you have a paper due in like, 2 days?", Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at the younger. "Go worry about your gpa and stop bothering me Soonyoung."

The latter got up, stretching his arms, "Fine, I'll leave for now, but I'm coming along with you to the cafe tomorrow, I need to see this scary barista with my own two eyes." Jeonghan snorted, "Yeah, right. You're gonna have to wake up earlier than 2pm for that."

"Okay,  _ rude _ . I can get up early on weekends if I want.", Soonyoung huffed. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah, yeah. Byeee~", The older waved him off, not looking away from his work.

  
  


*********

Minghao was busy setting the place up when Mingyu showed up. "Didn't expect to see  _ you _ here so early, where's Jisoo hyung?", Mingyu asked, shrugging off his coat. "He's out of town, told me to get the keys from his roommate and open for today.", Minghao replied from somewhere behind the counter. "He  _ did  _ say, however, that you're gonna be in charge since I'm still new", He added, straightening up to face the taller boy.

"More like you told him you can't manage the whole place since you're still "new".", Mingyu smiled knowingly. "I would  _ never  _ lie to you Mingyu, you are my dearest friend. Do you really deem me capable of such heinous acts? I am wounded.", Minghao clutched at his heart, flopping onto the counter in a dramatic display of betrayal.

Mingyu rolled his eyes, suppressing a fond smile, "Yeah, ok Juliet. Back to work now, your  _ crush _ is gonna be here soon." Minghao snapped up, eyes narrowing, "I do  **not** have a crush on Jeonghan."

"I never mentioned a name though.", Mingyu raised his hands in defense, smiling smugly as Minghao realised his slip up, elf-like ears turning red. "Oh, piss off!", He threw a tablecloth at Mingyu, which he caught, infuriating Minghao even more. "Stop bothering me and go wipe the tables or something."

Mingyu jeered, "Okay~"

  
  


*********

  
  


Jeonghan hadn't expected Soonyoung to be curious enough to actually show up at his door the next morning, but he was there. Bed hair still sticking out from under his hoodie and still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but  _ there _ .

"Wait- I don't remember you telling me the name of this barista.", The younger spoke up as they walked up to the cafe's door. "That's because I don't  _ know  _ his name, it's written in Chinese on his name tag.", Jeonghan explained as they walked into the place and got in line to order their drinks.

The place was pretty much full despite the early time of day, but then again, such was the life of most of the people college.

"Okayyy, What- oh, hi hoshi hyung!", A very familiar voice spoke up, making Soonyoung look up from his phone to realise they'd reached the front of the line, Minghao waiting to take their order behind the counter.

"Oh, eissa? You work here?", Soonyoung asked, pleasantly surprised. The younger nodded, "Yeah, I only started a while ago. What brings  _ you _ here though? I thought you said you hated coffee."

"I'm here with him!", Soonyoung then turned to introduce Jeonghan, who'd been watching their exchange with confusion. "Hyung, was Minghao the barista you were talking abo- AHHH!", He cried out when Jeonghan stomped down on his foot.

Unfortunately for Jeonghan, having heard the question, Minghao leaned forward, smiling innocently, "I didn't know you talked about me to your friends, Jeonghan-ssi. I hope it's all good things."

Forcing back down the blush creeping up his neck and the urge to bite back at the barista, Jeonghan stepped forward to order, "I'll have a venti mocha latte and a matcha frappe for him please." Soonyoung lit up at the mention of his favourite drink, "Ooh! And a red velvet cupcake please!"

"Coming right up!", Minghao replied as Jeonghan handed over the money and he printed the receipt.

"How do you know him?", Jeonghan asked as they walked to the back to wait for their drinks.

"He's works part-time at the dance studio with me, is it really him you were talking about?", The younger replied.

"Hmm…", Jeonghan hummed, looking back to where Minghao stood. "At least now I know his name."

Meanwhile back at the counter Mingyu was reading the names on the cups he'd just been handed. ""Hoshi and his cute friend"? Minghao if you don't stop using the cups as a way to flirt with people, I'm gonna get you fired." Minghao rolled his eyes, "It's not even that bad, stop being dramatic and get back to work."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to call out these names to the whole place.", Mingyu retorted, annoyed.

"Order up for "Hoshi and his cute friend"!", A voice rang out through the cafe, catching the pair's attention. "Hoshi! That's me!", Soonyoung lit up. "That makes  _ you _ the cute friend."

"Rude.", Jeonghan ignored the exaggerated wink his dongsaeng gave him as they walked up to get their drinks. "I'm the one paying and he didn't even write my name down."

"Yeah, but he made up for it by calling you cute.", Soonyoung shrugged, handing the older his coffee and turning to call out and wave goodbye to Minghao, who even winked at Jeonghan as he waved back at them.

And this continued for the following days. Minghao had switched from intentionally misspelling Jeonghan's name to writing pet names and sometimes even pick up lines on his cups.

Jeonghan didn't know what to make of it. He barely knew the guy but he was insistent on publically flirting with him like this.

But after a rather embarrassing trip to the cafe where a few of his friends had tagged along and heard (along with everyone else present there) as the barista read the words "You're pretty, I'm kinda cute. Together we'd be kinda pretty cute, don't you think?" out loud addressed to Jeonghan's name, he decided things needed to change.

  
  
  


.

  
  


"And what can I get for my favourite customer today?", Minghao had shown up at the table Jeonghan had picked, making him look up from his assignment. "The usual with 2 cookies, and maybe get my name right if I'm your favourite customer, yeah?", He replied, no real malice behind his words.

Minghao grinned, "I'll try my best." And made his way back to his coffee-making station.

"Here you go!", Minghao piped up, returning a few minutes later with Jeonghan's drink and cookies. "Is there anything else you need?", He asked, watching intently as the other sipper on his coffee.

"Hmm..", Jeonghan seemed to be giving it a thought as he put his drink back down, then completely blindsided Minghao by following up with: "How about your number?"

"Sur- wait, what?", The barista went still, elf ears growing red. "II'm just saying.", Jeonghan shrugged. "I mean, it'll be more convenient for both of us  _ and  _ much less embarrassing for Mingyu over there if you'd just text me those pick up lines you usually make him read out to a room full of people."

"Uhh…...okay.", Minghao nodded, not really sure how to proceed. He pulled out his notepad used for taking orders, quickly scribbled down his number and handed it over to Jeonghan. "Here. I uhh, I need to get back to work….enjoy your drink.", He immediately turned and walked away, clearly flustered.

Jeonghan watched him as he walked straight past Mingyu asking him something and through the double doors to the storage area at the back. "Hm, cute.", He mused.

  
  


.

  
  


By the time Minghao had re-composed himself and come back out, Jeonghan had already left, but he'd eft his number behind for the barista on a scrap piece of paper that Mingyu had handed to him during their lunch break.

"Jeonghan hyung left this for you.", He'd said. "I'm glad he's done this, at least now I won't have to embarrass myself everyday and you can  _ finally  _ do something about this crush."

Minghao glared, "I told you it's not a crush." The taller suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes ofcourse, because we  _ all  _ flirt with  **_all_ ** of our customers. Just text him already."

Minghao crossed his arms, "I'll text him when I want, leave me alone."

  
  
  


*********

**cute cafe guy:** _ Hey, are you Netflix? Cause I could watch you for hours ;) _

**cute barista:** _ Oh my god, stop _

**cute cafe guy:** _ I thought I'd try some of your methods on you, is it working? _ 👀

**cute barista:** _ Hmm, a little. Your delivery needs some work _ 🤔🤔🤔

**cute cafe guy:** _ Maybe you could teach me. How does coffee sound? This Friday? _

**cute barista:** _ Coffee sounds great actually. What place? _

**cute cafe guy:** _ Definitely not the campus cafe, there's this guy who always misspells my name _ 😕  _ you decide. _

Minghao giggled at Jeonghan's reply, smiling fondly at his phone screen.

**cute barista:** _ Maybe you should sit him down and teach him the proper spelling. _

**cute cafe guy:** _ Hmm, maybe I will _

  
  
  
  
  


**_Thas it_ ** _ <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :>  
> Hmu on twt (@monouji) with feedback if you want! I haven't announced my commissions there yet but you can dm me if you're interested :D


End file.
